


cats in the cradle

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta





	cats in the cradle

-  
当你想到父亲时下腹感到一阵温热的钝痛绝对不是什么好兆头。  
十六岁的罗伊对自己说。这年他开始窜个儿，好像在两天之内拔到了一米八，脸的骨架跟着变得棱角分明，经历着学校中充满女性荷尔蒙目光的来回扫视。打卷的红头发好久没理，有那么一小绺垂到了他的额前，颜色鲜明得像太阳晒过的砖墙。他波澜不惊地度过了他的变声期，因为他在学校里本来就是个不多讲话的酷哥（事实上是不想让别人听出他略微古怪的原住民口音），当他某天突然开口时，几乎所有女同学都要为他那把低沉的好嗓子倾倒了。于是他自己才意识到，在某种同频效应的影响下他的青春期终于来了。  
但令他苦恼的并非是越来越短的裤子和突然不合身的衣服，他如今的处境优越到可以使他根本不必考虑这些；也不是夜巡过后第二天在课堂上打瞌睡时老师的严厉警告，奥利几乎拥有这所学校了；更不是他因为如上两个原因受到的各色巴结和排挤，他永远更爱泰坦们，你再也找不到比他们更酷的朋友。但确实有那么一点点小问题让他体会到少年罗伊之烦恼，而那必定与青春期挂上钩。

-  
他第一次有这种感觉是某次奥利出门应酬时。他养父穿着剪裁完美的高定西装，漂亮的金发整整齐齐的向后梳着，皮鞋亮得能照见人脸。完全是一副洋溢着男士香水味的浮夸而客观养眼的画面，好像下一秒就要登上时装杂志为奎恩工业开辟一个新方向一样。奥利胳膊上挂着一排领带，一条一条试过去又一次一次解下来。罗伊太饿了，他嚼着披萨全程旁观，嘴上说的是“你难道不累吗”心里想着“我靠那条墨绿金边的真衬他的绿眼睛”。奥利朝他撇撇嘴巴，他朝奥利吐吐舌头。  
“你总有一天也会为这些细节纠结上三个小时。”奥利语重心长地对他说，“就像我小时候觉得我会T恤球鞋穿一辈子，等到这个年纪不还是乖乖走上罗伯特的老路。”  
“才不。”罗伊咽下嘴里的东西，“你还不如用领带勒死我。”  
“这条蓝色的怎么样？”奥利盯着镜子，询问罗伊的意见。“我喜欢它的箭翎花纹。”  
“大胆的选择。”罗伊漫不经心地发表评论。你得知道一个人只要皮相好到奥利这种程度，套个纸板箱都是好看的。  
奥利整整领子，退后几步，又踌躇了一会儿，花了几秒左看看右看看。“你说的没错。”他表示赞同，取出了胳膊上那条墨绿金边的。“谈生意还是稳些好。”  
“你九点半的晚餐？”罗伊边嚼他的垃圾食品外卖边问他，“如果有那么一天我走上你的路，不等被领带勒死我已经被饿死了。”他瞅着奥利系好他的最终决定，再抚平袖口扣好扣子。“你们生意人的胃到底是怎么长的。”  
“我不得不反对你的观点，生意人也是人。”奥利把剩下的领带往衣帽间里一扔，走到罗伊面前揉了揉他的那头红发，在上头印下了一个沾满定型水气味的吻，“我也快饿死了。”奥利对罗伊挤眉弄眼，趁着他呆楞间隙带走了他的一片披萨。奥利的皮鞋跟消失在门后。罗伊摸摸刚刚被亲的地方，他还饿着，饿得小腹钝痛。他意识到这显然不是因为奥利抢了他的晚餐，很有可能他的养父还带走了他的其它一些东西。

-  
另一个夜晚使罗伊更加明确了这种感觉。那天他和奥利坐在他们大得与人数不相匹配的放映厅里。罗伊在十三岁前的观影经验少得可怜，所以奥利私下决定要给他补回来。  
“你觉得玛蒂尔达身边要是有另一个对她这么好的人她还会不会爱上里昂？”罗伊怀抱着一碗几乎有那盆万年青那么大的焦糖爆米花问。一瞬间他有那么一点点像那个十二岁小女孩儿。  
“那电影就没法拍了。”奥利回答道，他忙着把一大把爆米花塞进嘴里，嚼得嘎嘣嘎嘣。“她必须爱上他，正如你爱着我，因为我对你最好了。”  
“你吃的爆米花都挤进脑子里去了吧。”罗伊翻了个白眼，喉咙却突然发紧。奥利对他最好吗？没错。他爱他的养父吗？肯定。但他像玛蒂尔达爱里昂似的爱奥利吗？他不知道。他只知道昏暗的灯光掩饰了他突然发热的脸，他敢打赌它红得和自己的头发似的。这不正常，他又没喝酒。  
“等你足够大了你就会明白。”奥利说。明白什么？明白现在自己的下腹为何如此温暖地纠结成一团，让他只想蜷缩起来？明白为什么他会在这片黑暗里无数次偷瞄奥利的侧脸还在带着零星期待寻思他的养父会不会发现？明白他为什么到现在才突然意识到奥利伸过来拿零食的手是如此骨节分明多筋遒劲？罗伊觉得自己很不好，非常不好，在这个节骨眼上扯上奥利的东西就没什么是好的。他突然要羞愧的自杀了，上吊在他们的客厅，外套里塞着一张纸条上书“我爱你奥利”。这部叙说纳瓦霍纯朴小男孩儿（没那么纯朴毕竟在骨子里他还是个爱尔兰人）爱上自己养父的电影将在奥利抱着他早已僵硬的尸体、泪水打湿那张绝命告白时达到高潮，因为在结局观众们将会发现奥利弗同样也爱着他。  
“你没事儿吧？”罗伊的脑内剧场在奥利的询问下终于拉了急刹车。他怀抱那碗爆米花，脸都要埋进去了。  
“肚子疼。”他说，这是真的。他从小被教育不能说谎（但如今谁又能管得着他呢，罗伊哈珀是个自由的小精灵）。奥利的表情担忧，这位年轻父亲缺乏照顾病人的经验，罗伊被打包送到他手上时已经过了那个最容易生病的阶段，况且这个小孩体格健壮，疾病似乎与他无缘。奥利对他的突然不适感到措手不及。  
“要不你先去躺一会儿？”奥利建议。罗伊行动迟缓，好像被注射了什么僵尸病毒正在转化中一样。“需要我抱你上楼吗？”  
这只小丧尸突然像晒到了阳光一样浑身紧绷，他疯狂摇头并且站了起来，如同闻到他的房间里有大堆脑子似的迅速奔上了楼。奥利发誓在那一刻就连巴里也会啧啧惊叹。

-  
他必须找人谈谈了。  
十六岁的罗伊对自己说。他甚至都无法确定这种感情是不是扭曲并且无望的。他需要一个好人来帮他思考，或者许多好人。他的第一站就是那条亚特兰蒂斯小鱼了。加斯在听完他的叙述以后思考良久，这显然已经超出他对陆上人行为现象的计算范畴。稍后他抬起那双要人命的紫色眼睛，对罗伊说：“我不觉得这有什么问题。”他顿了顿，显然是由此联想到他的国王了，“他是个值得被欣赏的人，对吧？”他回答得很谨慎，因为他对地表的人际关系评价标准几乎一无所知，这就是罗伊需要他的原因，他完全客观。“如果他是个讨人喜欢的人，那你喜欢他就在情理之中了。”  
问题是那可能不是什么单纯的“喜欢”，罗伊的烦恼要比这严重得多，严重到他想脱离奎恩籍这样他追求他的老爹就显得不会那么有悖伦理了。他寻思着他要不要说出这些事来荼毒加斯那可怜的小鱼脑袋，最后他欲语还休的终于打住了。这样的事加斯还是不知道的为好，因为也许从此以后他看亚瑟的眼神都要变掉，最终上演一出王后是王子的海底大戏。

-  
“这很正常。”迪克告诉他，带着一脸理解的表情。“虽然很冒犯但我只是指出事实，你死过两个父亲，自然而然要对第三个产生依赖。”  
“很有道理，继续？”罗伊耸了耸肩，表示他并不在意。  
“况且你正处于需要一个成年男人作为榜样的阶段。你以前的家人教育你做人要谦卑，可奥利完全是反着来，他是你从前从未接触过的一类人。”迪克分析得头头是道，罗伊都要给他颁一个学位了。“对他好奇、想要探索或是抱有适当性幻想都是正常情况。”  
罗伊稍稍宽了心，迪克总让他觉得如此亲近。他们都是被总裁收养的孤苦小孩儿，在一堆超能力者里的两个普通人。他几乎要觉得迪克是他的异父异母亲兄弟了。可迪克的下一句话让他当场重新回到那一团乱麻中。  
“但探索到床上还是有失妥当的。”

-  
“我需要一个人来骂醒我。”他对唐娜说。他唯一的异性朋友或许能从另一个角度来看待事物。  
“而你最好的选择是我？”神奇女孩儿这么对他说。“你在试图让一个传播人间大爱的亚马逊人阻止你去爱你爱的人？”  
“算了吧。”

-  
“哇哦哥们儿那可真是。”罗伊根本不知道沃利在惊叹什么，这位红发神速者语速飞快，他有可能在同一时间思考着三件完全不相关的事。他就不期望沃利能给他什么建设性意见了。“可怕。”  
“你也这么觉得？”罗伊问他。这才是正常人该有的表现而并非去理解去鼓励你泡你老爸。  
“你竟然到了十六岁才情窦初开。”  
“抱歉？”  
“真是吓死我了。”  
“什么？”  
“你，我亲爱的不在同年同月同日生的双胞胎兄弟，你是我见过的最可爱的人了。”

-  
罗伊心乱如麻。只要他和奥利呆在一起那阵钝痛就不愿离开他的下腹。但那好歹是温柔的、充满少男甜蜜而酸涩心事的钝痛。有时候他真想牵着奥利的手抚摸他那块发热的地方，告诉他父亲他就像玛蒂尔达一样无可救药的沉迷到他的里昂中去了。但这毫无可能。他希望这只是某种汹涌的青春期浪潮，过了也就过去了，剩下一个明明白白的罗伊不再暗恋他的奥利。现在他连目标都射不中了。  
“你今晚怎么回事？”他们回到箭洞，奥利问他。“肚子还是不舒服？”  
“没，我好多了…就只是……”罗伊苦于如何将这个事实告诉奥利。“就只是一些事情。”  
“好吧，如果你想谈谈，我随时都在，只是下次别再在危险的时候这么心不在焉了，好吗。”奥利摘下他的帽子，亲昵地揉揉他的红脑袋。“我爱你，罗伊。”  
他的脑子在听到这一句话的下一刻就陷入了某种眩晕状态，他身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着告诉他，告诉他，告诉他你爱他。他的下腹沉重，好像里头装着一个大功率熨斗，把每一条纠结的皱纹都熨得严丝合缝再也解不开。罗伊要死了，他要可悲地死去了，他将再也无法和奥利在一起，帮他挑领带或者窝在沙发上一起看电影。他甚至连话都说不出来了，在他面对奥利的时候一切都乱了套。罗伊胡思乱想，这人怎么这样啊，他到底为什么要收养自己，又让自己一塌糊涂地爱上他呢？  
罗伊坐在桌子上，蜷缩了起来。奥利吓坏了，赶紧去问他怎么了是不是受伤了。奥利在蠢的时候真的是很蠢，他为什么看不到罗伊如今已经是个一米八的大孩子，为什么看不到跟在他身后的孩子早已经把这么多思绪都积压在脑子里，为什么他能敏锐地察觉女士们眼神中的每一个意思却看不到罗伊的心都要炸开了呢？  
罗伊又失望又生气。他的眼泪掉在膝盖上，肩膀一抽一抽的。“我也爱你，奥利。”他就这么说出来，至于奥利怎么理解这句话就不是他能决定的事了。或许在那位养父眼中这只是一个幼年丧父两次的小孩的过激反应，又或是因为从来没有人对他说过这句话而太过欣喜。  
奥利仍不是很放心罗伊，他完全没头绪他的小男孩儿是怎么了。他越安慰罗伊，罗伊就哭的越凶，到后来他就哭得完全接不上气了。  
“你是真的一点儿都没看出来还是怎么的。”罗伊挂着两条鼻涕，看上去像是受了天大的委屈，奥利的心都为他皱成一团。他跳下桌子开始大喊大叫，像个刚刚失恋的小姑娘，“每次你距离我两尺近我他妈胃都要烧起来了。你怎么就一点都没察觉到我对你的爱要杀死我了？”  
“罗伊，等一等，冷静下来…我们好好谈谈，好吗？”  
“不，我不想谈，我以为你至少是里昂，结果你连亨伯特都比不上。”罗伊整个人都哭得稀里哗啦一团糟，奥利怕得什么都不敢说了，“当我说爱你的时候你怎么会不知道我的我爱你不是那个意思？我现在这么告诉你了，你是不是得等到明年才能想明白？”  
“罗伊。”奥利的那一双绿眼睛里掺杂了太多感情，他光用眼神和声音就把罗伊撸顺了，一米八的罗伊站在那儿抽抽嗒嗒，觉得尴尬极了。  
“我很抱歉。”罗伊垂下脑袋，甚至开始寻思起自己为什么还在这里。  
“等你足够大了你就会明白。”  
“明白什么，为什么在你面前我会感到如此无地自容吗。”  
“我对你的考虑要比你想象的多得多。”奥利终于伸出了手去代替眼神摸摸罗伊。他的小男孩儿已经长大了，可还不够大。他需要再等一会儿，等到缀满苹果的枝头低垂到篱笆边，等新一批候鸟开始它们的迁徙。很快了，他想，小孩子长大总是很快的。他吻了吻罗伊的头发，吻里头沾满的不再是香水气味，而是更加真实的汗水硝石和铁锈的味道。那两片嘴唇移到了罗伊的眉角，男孩被他的山羊胡子弄的有点痒，但总有一天要习惯这个。奥利沾着滑石粉的粗糙指尖最终停在罗伊的嘴角，他看着他，两双绿眼睛无声的互相注视着，男孩儿看到那双眼睛里的东西才如梦方醒。“我会等你明白。”奥利的指节在罗伊高耸的被泪水濡湿的颧骨上摩挲了一阵，罗伊垂下眼睛不再去看他。  
“我要等你明白。”奥利最后亲了亲他的脸颊，罗伊要把自己的鼻涕眼泪都蹭到奥利的制服上去了。这该死的青春期浪潮把罗伊冲刷得柔柔顺顺，奥利一摸就把他变成一只服服帖帖的小动物，呜哩呜哩咕哝着趴在年长男人的肩上了。  
“两年？”罗伊的嘴埋在奥利的颈窝里，声音模模糊糊，但已经不再哭了。  
“两年。”奥利拍拍他，像是给小孩子拍奶嗝似的。这让他想起罗伊小时候了，他那时还瘦骨嶙峋小小一个，大腿比不上奥利的小臂粗。现在罗伊安安静静趴在他肩上，就像他在床边瞧着他的孩子带着微笑进入梦乡一样。他整个人要叫罗伊化成一滩奶油了。罗伊蠢的时候也是真的很蠢，他怎么就想不明白奥利对他的爱都要从嗓子里溢出来了，一个一米八的男人怎么会提出抱另一个一米八的男孩回房呢，他还傻不愣登的觉着那里头全是父爱的成分。真是太蠢了。  
罗伊的下腹又在轻轻钝痛了。  
“我想着你的时候这儿有反应。”他说，他牵着奥利的手在那里轻轻打转。弓箭手的手指不轻不重的按在那儿。他的鼻尖轻轻蹭在罗伊早已经红透发烫的耳畔。  
“现在好多了吗。”  
“更加热了。”  
“那就让它更加热吧。”


End file.
